


Cover Art for Gifts, Offerings, and Creamsicles

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Hindu Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vritra has returned  - Indra beware... Except, well, someone has already put Indra in his place. Which is probably for the better, since Vritra hasn't quite regained most of his powers yet. Still, what's an old dragon to do when long-awaited revenge isn't really an option? Well, there's always hanging out in front of that gas station in Ohio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Gifts, Offerings, and Creamsicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gifts, Offerings, and Creamsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301719) by [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway). 



> This is art for [misskalloway](http://misskalloway.livejournal.com/)'s lovely story Gifts, Offerings, and Creamsicles. The link to the story will be added soon.

**Author's Note:**

> line art provide by GeneralWindragon via google


End file.
